Talkshow'09
by Alice923
Summary: Will you read and tell me if it's any good this show is a newbie's story so pls give me any tips on how to do better...and this has different characters of different anime movies but I still made parings the show starts at the 2nd chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!! This is my first talkshow(or any other for that matter****)**

**My guests are from different kinds of anime----hope 'ya like it**

**First are from pokemon, beautiful may**

May: hi!!!(Waves at audience)

Audience: applause (fans sreaming "we love you may!!!")

**Nuttsy drew**

Drew: great another girl who hates me!!!!

Audience: applause (most fan girls fainted)

**Another nuttsy guy, PAUL!!!!!**

Paul: whatever...this is boring...

**Hey!!! Watch what 'ya say or your sorry (irritated voice)**

Paul: yeah right!!! like a girl can hurt me

**That's it...you're lucky it's my first show but as punishment no applause until I say so for you**

Audience: ..... (crickets chirping.....)

**And lovely dawn**

Dawn: haha looks like you hate those guys

**Of course**

Dawn: hello everybody

Audience: applause

**Second are from digimon, kind Kari**

Kari: Hello nice to meet you

Audience: applause

**Pretty Mimi**

Mimi: Hi please to be here

Audience: applause

**Heart-throb Matt**

Matt: (waves hand) no autograph please

Audience: applause (fans disappointed)

Paul & Drew: and you hate us why??

**Shut up!!!**

**And awesome Takeru**

Takeru: Hi and just call me T.K.

Audience: applause

Paul & Drew: the author's a weirdo

**What did you say????**

Paul & Drew: nothing...

**Third are from other anime(they'll be introduced to you later on in this show)**

**I don't own any of the anime but I control the show**

**I hope you can give some dares or games for them (to torture them actually)**

**And if you can give me some tips to run the show**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Talkshow'09 I'm Alice (not my real name****)**

**All the guests are here**

Everyone: Hello

Audience: applause

**We have as special guest her name is.......Leaf from pokemon**

Leaf: hi there!!!

May, Dawn, Drew & Paul: Leaf!!!!!!!!! You're the special guest

Leaf: Yup!!!It was a surprise isn't it (waves at audience)

Audience: Applause

**Because it's my first talk show there aren't any requests yet**

Audience: aaaaaawwwwwww

**Again the anime aren't mine but the talk show is mine**

**Too bad there aren't any requests so I'll have to think of something**

**How about I ask questions and you answer so tell the truth ok I easily know who are lying and i'll add a dare to what's the answer **

**My first questions are for T.K. and Kari**

**T.K-Did you ever kiss Kari before on the lips that is???**

**If not then my dare is for you to kiss kari on the lips.**

**Kari-Do you have a crush on T.K.??**

T.K: u-uhh..n-no I never k-kiss k-kari before...

**So that means you have to kiss her now (evil grin)**

**-T.K. kisses kari-**

Everyone: (Shocked)

T.K. & Kari: (Blushes)

**Sweet I got a picture of the kissing**

T.K. & Kari: Hey!!!

**Don't worry if you two behave I won't make copies and sell it**

**Now kari do you have a crush on him???**

Kari: Y-y-yes (blush)

T.K.: R-really! (Blush) umm... I was wondering if you'd ...well...go out with me some time (Blush)

Kari: s-sure (Blush)

Audience: Awwwww

**Sorry to ruin the moment but I have a show to run**

**Next is for Drew & May**

**Drew- If you had roses on valentine, who will you give it to???**

**May-Who do you trust more Drew or Paul???**

Drew: I'll give them to my parents of course!!!

**Darn he found a loop hole**

Drew: of course (smirk)

**May??? Who is it???**

May: neither I'll trust a pokemon than them

**Great Answer!!! **

May: thank you

Drew & Paul: you really hate us don't you

**Yeah that pretty sums it all up**

Audience: hahahaha

**Next question is for Matt-do you have a crush? If so tell us who it is and if not why?.**

Matt: I don't have a crush because I'm too popular for crushes

Audience: boo (some fans are heartbroken)

**He does have a point there**

**Next is for Leaf-who is your crush?**

Leaf: It's...well...G-ga-gary (Blush)

**I should have told you that gary is watching this in his house because I asked him to watch **

Leaf: (Blushes even more!!!)

Audience: woo hoo

**Darn!! It looks like we're finished for today**

Everyone except Drew, Paul &Leaf: awwwww (disappointed)

Everyone: good bye!

**If you can give some requests plsss tell me**

**I hope you liked it it was my first but I tried my very best**

**Again Pls give some advice so that i'll make better stories**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is Alice speaking**

**After that episode some of the characters all teased T.K. and Kira **

**'cuz they kissed on national television**

**Don't tell them that I told you guys but...I got pictures of T.K. and kira da-*someone put their hand on my mouth***

T.K.: hey! Don't tell them that...

Kira:*walks in with embarrassment*

**Ops... sorry I ACCIDENTALLY told them that you were da*Davis walked in the room**

Davis: they were not dating!

**Hey! How did you get here...?**

Davis: I used the train why?

**Then how did you know they weren't dating**

Davis: 'cuz I called them there

**Why?**

Davis: I was going to kick t.a.'s butt that's why!

T.K.: (whispered to Kira) wow they're fighting on a 1 on 1 conversation

Kira: nodded in agreement

**-**Then suddenly-

-Momo ran into the room-

Momo: *tired from running*we're not late are we?!

-Toshiro, Rukia, and Ichigo walked straight ahead-

**Hi s-h-I-r-o c-h-a-n**

Toshiro: don't call me that

Toshiro's fans: we love you, TOSHIRO!!!!

Toshiro: see*points at the fans*... I told you there will be fans here...so pay up Ichigo

Ichigo: all right all ready*digs money from his pocket then gave it to Toshiro*

Rukia: told you a million times that you shouldn't bet with him 'cuz he always win

**Did I miss anything when you guys went here whitey-chan?**

Toshiro: hey! Don't call me that either

**Well I am hosting this show so I can call you whatever I want whitey-chan**

Tochiro: *gave a death glare at me*

**Which I just simply ignored**

Momo:*just giggled of amusement*

T.K.: hey! Who are these guys anyways?

**OH YEAH?! I forgot to introduce you guys this are some of the bleach characters Rukia, Mr. Shorty Toshiro, Ichigo and Momo...*turns to the bleach characters* these are Kari, T.K., and Davis and huh? *turns back to the digimon characters*Where are the others???**

T.K: just between you and me Mimi and my bro are on a da-*someone puts his hand on T.K.'s mouth*

Matt: no we were not we just got into a traffic jam

Mimi was behind him agreeing

**Where are the Pokémon characters?**

-May and dawn ran into the room-

May and dawn: sorry we were late we ran into a large group of fans....

**But where are the weirdos drew and what's his name???**

Bleach characters said to each other except for Shiro-chan: weirdos?

Dawn: they ran away saying they don't want to join anymore

**WHAT?! They were in an official contract**

**Hey! Lori and Mori * pointing at twins carrying a box***

Lori and Mori: yes???

**Get drew and what's his face down here?!**

Lori and Mori: we all ready done that ma'am*pointing at box*they are in here

All: what?!

**Don't worry Lori and Mori are minax they specialize in anything magical**

Lori and Mori: nodded*opened the box where two rabbits were inside*

Lori: shall we start?

Mori: YES!

Lori: the ones we turned to mice

Mori: Then turned to bunnies

Lori and Mori: shall be turned back to once they were!

Both rabbits turned back to boys

Drew: HEY! You guys were not thinking at all you could have dragged us here than turning us to rabbits and were put into a box ya know?!

Lori and Mori: but that was going to be no fun at all?!

Paul: *trying to run away again*

**Where are you going *looking at Paul with a death shot***

Paul: n-nothing

Toshiro: why are we here again Momo?

Momo: I thought it was a talk show with truth or dares

**HUH?! OH YEAH that's right we should get started**

**Hmmm....well we will go by my truth or dares then**

**We will start with Shiro-chan...**

All Pokémon characters: who's Shiro-chan?!

Toshiro:*irritated* don't call me that...

**Whatever...um...my dare is...um...throw your sword to try to hit um...PAUL!!!**

Toshiro: *looks at Paul* fine whatever*throws his sword at Paul*

Paul:*sadly dodged it* hey!! You trying to kill me or something?!

Toshiro: one I don't know you and two it was a dare....

Lori and Mori: oh great?! More prison...um more guests to play with

**Yeah isn't it going to be fun!!!**

Ichigo: *whispers to Rukia* is it just me or those twins almost said prisoners?

Rukia: yeah... those twins were going to say prisoners...

**Well the next dare is for Matt...**

Matt: *signing autographs* yeah??

**Your dare is... nah your question is who's cuter Kari or Momo**

Matt:*looks at both girls* it will be Kari of course! 'Cuz I know her better

**OK next is for May!**

May: ok then

**Who will you rather go on a date drew, T.K or Shiro-chan??**

May: I don't know what was that for but I'll rather pick T.K. because drew is a jerk and sh-

Toshiro: *looks at May with a death glare*

May: I mean Toshiro is well (if I say short he will kill me so...) is kinda like a killer from my point of view...

**Nice save...**

**NEXT! Is for all of the girls**

**Which is the better person for you T.K. of Shiro-chan?**

All the girls: *looked at both boys* we would rather go for

May, Kari and Rukia: T.K

Momo, Dawn and Mimi: Shiro-chan

Toshiro: *looked at Dawn and Mimi with death glares but ignored Momo for calling him that*

**Why did you pick T.K.?**

May, Kari and Rukia: it was better than picking him*points at Shiro-chan

**How about you guys?**

Momo, Dawn and Mimi: He just looks cool that is all....

**Oh?! Look at the time sorry but that's all for today**

**Man?! THAT was the longest I've type**

**Well what do you guys think?**

Toshiro: worst one ever

Momo: no it was not! I love it

Rukia: I have one question?

**What is it???**

Rukia: Lori and Mori almost said prisoners why was that

**You will find out truth be told I was going easy 'cuz I have new characters**

Ichigo: hey half of the time I wasn't there no one noticed

**I noticed but I don't like you very much 'cuz of your hair**

Ichigo: ...........................

**Huh?! Aw man he got away**

Momo: who got away??

**Paul we bet that he won't dodge the sword I was right that he would dodge it**

**The good thing is he dodged even when he bet that he wouldn't dodge it**

May: why did you bet he would dodge it?

**I bet he would dodge it so that even if he wins he will be dead before giving me an order**

May: oh I-I see (she's like that guy when she is cruel)

**Who will say the disclaimer Davis???**

Davis: finally you noticed me! Alice does not own the anime characters


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry it took too long waited for requests to be done **

**But now I'll introduce the characters now…..everyone?**

Everyone: Hello!!!

**So who will start the disclaimer???**

**How about you Leaf???**

Leaf: ok!!…Alice does not own any of the characters except Lori and Mori…

**So let's start with the d/q hmm**

**The first one is from qcleemon…**

_~gcleemon ~_

_I have a dare for Toshiro (didn't know you were doing bleach chars too) I dare you to tell everyone on TV that you were a white dog before you died and you were named whitey-chan and that Momo was your owner_

**oh so shiro-chan's the one with this dare so…..shiroooo-chaaaann~**

Toshiro: don't call me that!!! Or I'll kill you and never

**oh really*death glare* fine…if you don't Momo will get hurt**

Momo: eh?!

Toshiro: huh! Why?!

**So you'll do it? *smirking***

Toshiro: grrrr….f-fine...*mumbles* I was a white dog before I died and my name was whitey-chan and Momo was my owner…..

**Yes!!!**

**Next d/q is from Mae(bff)**

_~mae(bff)~_

_oi...your stories were kinda short but I loved it..._  
_would you add some of the characters in hitman reborn!..._  
_can you also add my dares?..._  
_may-who do you like more drew, shiro-chan or ash?_  
_rukia-why do act like a tomboy?_  
_shiro-chan-is your hair really white?_  
_Alice-can you add me in the show? and just in case_  
_pls pls pls add some the hitman reborn! characters..._  
_if so...add hibari, dino, tsuna, and some of the others_  
_hibari-why do you have to be so cute!!?? why even with your personality..._  
_dino-you kinda freak me out so punch shiro-chan...*evil grin*_  
_tsuna-your so innocent so no q/d for you^^_

**oh….ok on all requests so Lori and Mori kidnap Hibari, Dino, Tsuna, Fran, Bel and Xanxus here**

Lori and Mori: kayyy!!!*leaving*

**So let's use this opportunity to do the dares**

**So may who do you like between drew shiro-chan or ash??**

Mae: who do you like huh? huh? huh?*sparkles*

May: hnmm *looks at drew then shiro-chan then thinks of ash* I'll say its ash…

**Yes...... so rukia?**

Mae: awww*disappointed*

Rukia: I do not!!!

Ichigo: yeah! hell you do*sarcastically*

Rukia: WHAT did you say?*really mad*

Ichigo: eh? n-nothing….

**So shiro-chan why is your hair white?**

Toshiro: it's my natural hair color…

**Ehhhhh???!!!**

Lori and Mori: sorry we're late it took a while

**Ah… I'll bet the reasons were Hibari, Bel and Xanxus…**

Lori and Mori: yup!!! We used a tranquilizer for Hibari, Waited for Xanxus to fall asleep and made Bel a brick… hehehe

Ichigo: (tranquilizer)

Momo: who turned into a brick??*whispered to the others*

May: who knows?

**And the others??**

Lori and Mori: Tsuna and Dino said it was ok and Fran said "it's better than getting killed by Bel-senpai"

Mimi: wait Killed?!

**Yeah Bel tries to kill Fran most of the time…**

Everyone: ……….

**Where are the others anyway?**

Lori and Mori: well…*murmured* they… we meant to say was we turned them to stuffed animals…except for Fran

**Oh so turn everyone back to normal and wake up Hibari and Xanxus**

Lori and Mori: sure thing

**No!!!**

Lori and Mori: eh?

**I'll do it they might kill you….*snap*(the hitman reborn characters turned back to normal and Hibari and Xanxus woke up)**

Tsuna and Dino: eh? Where are we?

Bel: you twins …I'm gonna kill you!!!!

Lori and Mori: but we only followed what we were ordered to…

Bel: By who?

**By me of course so…. How was your trip Fran?**

Fran: It was ok Alice-sama

**Great**

Bel: I'm gonna kill you…

Fran: don't kill her Bel-senpai

Bel: like I'm gonna follow you commoner

**You'd better listen I'm way too powerful than you**

Drew, Paul and Toshiro: 'I don't believe that one bit'

Fran: Bel-senpai don't fight her you'll get you're but kick

Drew, Matt, Momo, Mimi, Toshiro and Paul: 'seriously?!'

Bel: Like that will happen *threw a knife at Fran but just disappeared*eh?!

Fran: Thank you Alice-sama

Bel: Huh?! * turns to me*

**Don't worry about it!!!* holding the knife***

Hibari, Dino, Tsuna, Xanxus: 'she's good'

**If you try to hurt Fran I'll kill you*very scary death glare***

Bel: (a felt very cold chill went down his spine) F-fine

Everyone except Fran: 'no way!!!'

Fran: as excepted….

**Heheh… ah*looks at paper* the dares..... so dino is the only one with a dare**

Dino: what's the dare?

**You should punch shiro-chan**

Dino: Who's that?

**The white haired kid**

Toshiro: just try punching me

Dino: I can't hit a short kid

**Oh no….you shouldn't have said that**

Dino: said what?

Toshiro: don't call me 'short'!!!!!!!!! *took out the sword* 'reign over the frosted sky….hyourinmaru'

**Hehehehehahahahahahahahahah that's what you get…(Dino frozen solid)**

Pokemon, Digimon, and Hitman characters: 'scary do all those guys wearing the same outfit have that same power?'

Mae: oi Alice stop laughing the shows about to end already….

**Ah yeah…oh yeah tnx for the q/d s mae(bff) and gcleemon see you all next time ^^**


End file.
